


Chocolat

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: 4th division, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques mini-fics sur la quatrième division et certaines fêtes au goût de chocolat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lapin de Pâques

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Rukia a rapporté à ses amis des cadeaux du monde des humains ; Hanatarô est très heureux et flatté d'en avoir eu sa part. 

L'énorme lapin en chocolat trône au-dessus de son lit, et un jour, Hanatarô se dit qu'il devrait sans doute le goûter.

Mais à peine un morceau d'oreille croquée, il a l'impression que le cadeau-de-Rukia-san le regarde avec un air de reproche, lui donnant des frissons dans le dos.

Il lui faut lui recoller un bout d'oreille improvisé et s'excuser beaucoup avant de pouvoir à nouveau dormir tranquille.


	2. En cette Saint-Valentin...

Attendu que les chocolats de Saint-Valentin sont très mauvais pour les dents,

~~Attendu qu'aucune fille ne m'en offre,~~

Moi, Iemura Yasochika, troisième siège, avais établi une règle selon laquelle ils seraient interdits cette année. 

Mais la vice-capitaine Kotetsu m'a très cruellement imposé de la retirer. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si en colère. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vue en colère.

Je me demande à qui elle compte en offrir. Evidemment, elle était forcément mécontente pour une raison.

Pas à moi, en tout cas, malheureusement.

~~J'espère qu'Ogidô pensera à moi, au moins.~~


End file.
